Songfic Until the End Germany and Prussia
by Pokemonpuppy1
Summary: This is pretty sad. This is Prussia and Germany brotherly love unless you like that then let your own imagination go wild. Berlin Wall time...
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me! Thanks! Reviews are appreciated!

I don't own the characters or song!

Prussia, Germany, Russia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Song is Until the End by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

><p>~So clever,<p>

Whatever,

I'm done with these endeavors.

Alone I walk the winding way...~

Germany sat at his desk trying to get his work done. He found it strange, but he missed his brother, Prussia. He missed how the albino would annoy and interrupt him to go out to parties or just to drink. He felt so alone without his big brother.

~ (Here I stay)

It's over,

No longer,

I feel it growing stronger.

I'll live to die another day.

Until I fade away...~

Prussia glared at the Berlin Wall, it was seperating him from Germany. He knew that it was over for his kingdom. He wondered if his little brother was alright without him, Prussia knew that Germany was strong enough without him, but he just missed him. He sighed sadly, he knew that he would fade away eventually, sometimes he thought that he was already dead now that he was in Russia's control.

~Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough, itnever is.

So I will go on until the end...~

Germany shook away his thoughts, he knew he had to stay strong for his country. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything about the Berlin Wall anyway, it was just too strong. Germany was happy to know that America's boss was working to get the wall torn down. He smiled slightly at that thought, he would keep fighting and carry on to see Prussia again, one day.

~We've become desolate,

It's not enough, it never is.

But I will go on until the end...~

Prussia looked down sadly, he realised how far away he felt from Germany, "Oh West, I miss you..." He mumbled to himself. He looked back up, he knew that whining would get him no where. The albino tried to stand tall and look strong, but Russia had weakened him badly. Prussia wouldn't give in to him any more. He would fight him as best as he could.

~Surround me,

It's easy

to fall apart completely...~

Germany groaned, he was frustrated by Italy again. He loved the Italian, but he was very annoying. It made him miss his brother even more. Germany felt like he was losing his mind. That seemed to be easy, as he was already breaking under his sadness. He knew Prussia wouldn't want him to be sad, he'd want him to be happy and awesome.

~I feel you creeping up again.

(In my head)

It's over,

No longer,

I feel it growing colder...~

Prussia turned around quickly, there was fear in his red eyes. He thought that Russia was sneaking up on him to hurt him, or worse. Prussia was going insane with the constant fear of the strange Russian. He was so close to just giving up, he could barely fight against Russia anymore. The snow picked up a bit and Prussia shivered. He didn't care about the cold, he was already numb anyway.

~I knew this day would come to end,

So let this life begin...~

Germany was remembering the old times with his brother. He smiled at all the wonderful memories of the parties and everything else Prussia considered awesome. America came in to Germany's room smiling, "Hey dude! The wall's going down!" He laughed. Germany's eyes lit up, he would finally see his brother again. He ran to the wall with a sledgehammer in hand. He viciously attacked it sending bricks and stones to fly through the air.

~I've lost my way.

I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end...~

Prussia wasn't his old self anymore. He had stopped smiling and he rarely talked. He watched as people attacked the wall, a small smile graced his face. Prussia didn't know what was going to happen now, but he would go on at least to see Germany again. He saw the wall crumbling down to rubble and dust, Prussia saw a figure running towards him. Once it got closer he realised it was Germany. Suddenly, darkness consumed Prussia and he started to fall to the ground.

~Living is hard enough,

Without you fucking up...~

Germany rushed forward and caught Prussia before he hit the ground, "Prussia!" Tears started to build up in his eyes, he gritted his teeth in frustration of everything that was happening, "We finally get to see eachother again and you faint!" He sighed, Germany knew he was being to harsh on him, but he was just so angry and exhausted. He picked his brother up and started to carry him to his house.

~I've lost my way.

I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end.

O-Oh, O-Oh...~

Prussia woke up in Germany's house. He let another rare smile appear on his face, "West..." He called out in a somewhat weak and tired voice. Germany came over to his side, "Ja?" "I, I changed alot while I was with," He shuddered, "Russia. I missed you West, but..." It took Prussia a while to work out his words, "I will fade away sooner or later, you have to accept that. People will forget about my dissolved nation and me..They've already started, I can feel it West," Germany's heart seemed to drop, but he knew what Prussia was saying was true, "You're the best older brother I could have asked for, I just want you to know that," Prussia kept smiling, "Danke, I'll stick around as long as I can..."

~The final fight I'll win,

The final fight I'll win,

The final fight I'll win,

But I will go on until the end...~

Two years had past and Prussia managed to keep from fading, but as time went on more and more people forgot about the dissolved nation of Prussia. Germany hated to see his brother suffering while he was getting stronger, so he tried to help people remember. Prussia could feel himself fading away now so he called for his brother, "West, I'm finally fading. Try to remember me and my old kingdom...I love you brother..." Germany wrapped his arms around the dissappearing form of his brother, "I will, I promise...I love you, I'll never forget you!" A few tears slid down both of their cheeks. Prussia's red eyes met Germany's blue, he wiped away his little brother's tears, "Don't cry, be strong and live on..." Prussia smirked one last time and closed his eyes before completely fading away to nothing. Germany still let the tears fall but stood and made a vow to keep his promise no matter what.


	2. Happy Epilogue!

Yeah! I wrote an extra little thing since I was bored... So here's your happy ending!

* * *

><p>It had been five years since Prussia had faded. Germany never really moved on from that day. To remember him, he made a grave stone for Prussia. It was shaped like a cross and Prussia's necklace was hanging on it. Enscribed on it was:<p>

"Prussia, Gilbert Beilshmidt. Gone, but never forgotten.."

The people of Germany still remembered the legacy of the Kingdom of Prussia. Germany even got some help from America and the other nations, they all kept the memory of the dissolved nation alive with their people. All of the nations were visiting the grave and Germany got on his knees and gently touched the German cross necklace, "I still miss you Prussia..." "Keseseses! I missed you too West" A voice laughed.

Everyone looked around, they all knew that laugh. Germany's eyes were wide, "Pr,Prussia? Is that you?" A figure started to form out of seemingly nowhere. It was the albino, alive and well. Germany hugged him, "B,But how?" He asked his older brother confused. Prussia laughed again, "I told you not to forget about my dissolved nation and you all did..." He smiled at everyone there, even Russia, "Nations fade when they are forgotten, but you all kept my awesome legacy alive! So I could come back!"

All of the nations had to laugh at Prussia, he was back as his old self again. Germany chuckled and left his arm draped around Prussia's shoulders as Prussia laughed, "Keseseseses! I think this calls for a party! An awesome party!" They all smiled happily and started to go off towards a nearby pub to party the night away.

* * *

><p>There you all go! Now the Prussia fangirls won't kill me for making Prussia fade away in the first chapter! I almost killed myself too sooo...Please review but don't hurt me too much! lol! Suggestions for fanfics are also appreciated! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
